1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a car audio, and more particularly, to a car audio designed to simply hold and use a variety of portable media devices in a vehicle. This application claims priority to Korean Patent Application No. 10-2010-0058202 filed on Jun. 8, 2010, the entire contents of which are herein incorporated by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, car audios are audio systems installed in vehicles.
The car audios are usually installed at the center portion of the instrument panel in vehicles.
Common car audios include a deck where an audio medium, such as a compact disc or a cassette tape, is inserted, an operation panel for a user to operate it and a display panel showing the operation status inputted from the operation panel at the front.
The car audios allow the user to listen to music in a vehicle by inserting the existing audio media, such as compact discs and cassettes, in the deck and operating it.
The portable media devices include MP3 players, portable multimedia player (hereafter, referred to as PMP), smart phones, and tablets PCs.
More people are using the portable media devices.
The existing audio media has been replaced by the portable media devices.
Subsequently, more people increasingly require that they can charge and use the portable media devices in vehicles.
The existing car audios, however, are manufactured to operate the existing audio devices, such as music compact disc (CD) and cassette tape players.
Therefore, there was a problem in that it is difficult to connect and use the portable media devices that have been popularized in recent year.
The portable media devices have various sizes and shapes, depending on the manufacturers and the product models.
The portable media devices require an exclusive holding unit mounted in vehicles to be used in the vehicles.
The exclusive holding units have a problem of detracting from the appearance of the interior of vehicles and while being messy and interfering with safe driving.
Further, the exclusive holding units have difficulty in holding various portable medial devices.
In particular, the PMPs can play video as well as audio.
It is difficult to hold the PMPs in the vehicles.
Therefore, the users have difficulty in watching videos on the PMPs in the vehicles.